Family Comes Again
by Neko-Shakaku
Summary: Ichigo Sohma,Kyo's older sister.Yuko Sohma,Yuki's younger sister.What will happen when they find eachother and their family again?Rated T for probably swearing.FIRST FB FANFIC.


**Name: Ichigo Sohma**

**Sex: Female**

**DOB: May 28th**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Orange**

**Eye's: Red**

**Height: 4'4''**

**Weight: 85 lbs. **

**Year: Cat**

**Family: Kyo(Brother)**

**Personality: Tomboy, Fighter, Nice, Bitchy**

**Fears: Nothing.**

**Strenghts: Strong fighter, willing to beat up Akito.**

**Weaknesses: She's vulenerable.**

**Normal Outfit: Black v-neck shirt, tan cargo skirt, black boots, white and purple bracelet around right wrist. Includes a blue hoodie.**

**School Oufit: Same as Tohru's, only a long skirt.**

**Home Outfit: Black v-neck shirt, cargo pants.**

**Love Life: None.**

**Hobbies: Fighting, Singing, Dancing.**

**Bio: N/A**

**Neko-Shakaku: I disown everything besides Ichigo Sohma. Happy reading and Enjoy, Nyan~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Visits

"Ichigo! Wake up!",yelled my teacher. I glared up."Its the last day of school and you WANT to go home, right!"

"Oh course I do.",I scowled."I just can't bear to stay awake."

"Well I don't want you to act like your brothers!",yelled my teacher. She turned her face back to her computer. I began drawing.

"What a bitch.",I whispered to myself.

My name is Ichgio Sohma. I am 16 years old with orange hair and red eye's. I am a tomboy and a fighter. I hate skirts but I have to wear them to be told apart from my brother and I. My hair is short, but about neck length. My brother, Kyo Sohma, taught me everything I know today. Not. I taught him. I may be bitchy but I can be nice. Its the last day of school and we can draw, write, talk, anything that doesn't make you fall asleep. I look up at the clock. 30 minutes left. In 10 minutes, people can go around in classrooms and get their yearbooks signed or chat with friends. I look down at my paper. I drew the zodiacs. I smiled and pulled out my art binder. I opened it to a clear page and slipped in the pocket.

"Ichigo, you have visitors.",said my teacher. I stood up, grabbing my bag and binder as well."You may leave with them."

"Thanks.",I said and I opened the door and walked out. I glance around the corner and see Yuki, Kyo, and a new girl..."Kyo, who's the chick?"

"Ichigo, be nice. This is Tohru Honda. She has no other place to live, so she's living with us.",Yuki said. I nodded and held out my hand. Tohru took it.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tohru. I am Ichigo Sohma. Kyo's older and better sister.",I said. Kyo growled."Lets go. I don't wanna be here."

So we all left. Kyo and Yuki kept on fighting about something, like I would know. I get in fights a lot. Even with Yuki's younger sister, Yuko.**(She'll show up later)** I glanced at Tohru, she was just being silent but had a depressing look on her face, seeing how Yuki and Kyo fight all the time. I look back at the two fighting, walked up to them, and slapped them hard on the cheek. Kyo hissed out in pain while Yuki rubbed his cheek. I sighed.

"Tohru looks damn depressed you morons!",I yelled at them. Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru. She did look depressed."And it pisses me off."

"That comes from a bitch like herself.",Kyo said. I got an 'irk' mark and clenched my fists."Right?"

"I'm not in the damn mood!",I yelled at him. Then I walked forward, grabbing Tohru's hand."Last one home has to make dinner!"

So we raced. What sucks is I get sick really easily. It really sucks. Hatori forces me on bed rest and sometimes I can barely move without breathing hard and hurting myself. I sighed as we kept running. Kyo went ahead of me. I held in my coughing. Tohru and Yuki were running slower than anyone. I was running in 2nd place. Kyo was in first. I then was neck and neck with him. We finally reached the house and Kyo and I burst in and collapsed.

"Oh! Ichigo!",came a familiar voice. I looked up to see Shigure. And Kagura. I breathed fast. "Wheres-"

"We're here!",Yuki announced, breathing hard. Hatori then came out from the hallway.

"Hatori!",I yelped. I stood up and helped Kyo up."What are you doing here?"

"Yuki skipped his appointment again so I had to come here.",Hatori said. Yuki sighed.

"Hey he was at school.",I announced as Hatori and Yuki were going upstairs. Tohru then gave me and Kyo glasses of water. I chugged mine down.

"I better get started on dinner.",Tohru said and left us. I sighed and plopped down on the floor.

"Is something wrong?",asked Kyo.

"Yea. Where's a bathroom so I can change?",I asked. Kyo pulled me up and pulled me to a bathroom. I grabbed my bag on the way."Thank you."

Kyo slammed the bathroom door and I took off the uniform top. My size B breasts in my black bra bounced a little. I blushed and slipped on my black v-neck shirt. I took off the blue skirt and slipped on my tan cargo skirt. I brushed my hair and fixed everything. I shoved my school uniform in my bag and walked out to the dining room. Yuki and Hatori were there. Kagura was helping Tohru with dinner. I plopped down next to Kyo, who was outside.

"Kyo, is there something bothering you?",I asked him. Kyo glanced at me. He sat up and grabbed my right hand. I saw his bracelet, he saw mine.

"Have you lost your bracelet lately?",asked Kyo. I shook my head."Good. We don't need to transform."

"Into our finals...",I said, tears stinging my eye's."Never mind that... is that all thats bothering you?"

"Maybe.",Kyo said. I took out my binder and began drawing again. This time it was cats, dogs, rats, and dragons. Kyo peeked over."Wow. Really nice."

"Mm-hm.",I said and drew the dragon above the animals."Now the shading..."

"Dinners ready!",yelled Tohru. Kyo and I stood up and walked in. I rested my binder behind me. Dinner was Miso Soup, tea, onigiri, and fish. Everyone dug in.

_'Kyo is not acting himself...'_,I thought as I ate in silence. I glanced at Kyo. He had a hint of depression and worry in his eye's._'Kyo... what is wrong?'_

"Hey Kyo, your silent. Whats going on?",asked Tohru. Kyo jerked up.

"Its nothing. Excuse me.",Kyo said. He dropped his chopsticks and left. I saw him go up the steps and hear his bedroom door close.

"I wonder whats wrong with Kyo...",Kagura said. I grabbed my bag and notebook and stood. "Ichigo, where are you-"

"I'll be back.",I said. I ran up the steps and opened Kyo's door. He was there, face in his hands. I closed the door and he jerked up. His head went up."Kyo, whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ichigo.",Kyo said in a depressing tone. I dropped my bag and binder and walked over to him."Ichigo, I said it was-"

"Kyo there is something wrong.",I said."Tell me."

"Don't want to talk about it...",Kyo replied.

"Kyo-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about!",yelled Kyo and ran out the door. I stood up."And don't follow me!"

"Kyo...",I whimpered and knelt back down, crying into my hands."What did I do wrong...."

I grabbed my bag and binder and stand up. I walk out of Kyo's room and cough. I was getting sick. I went downstairs and saw Tohru and Kagura washing dishes. Yuki was reading abook. Shigure was typing on the cpmputer. Hatori was gone. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 at night. I grumbled and sat down next to Yuki and began drawing again. I held in my sick feeling. It turned 8 at night. Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura took their baths. After that, it was Shigure. I grabbed a shirt and boxers out of my school bag and took mine after Shigure. I was going to sleep in Kyo's room. Kyo wasn't back yet.

_'Kyo... where are you?'_,I thought, covered in my blanket. I coughed and I fell asleep....

* * *

**Neko-Shakaku: Okay I suck at fanfictions, I know but this is my first FB one. Ichigo sohma is my role playing character and I couldn't come up with anything good. I had a lot on my mind lately. ^^' Just review please.**


End file.
